Don't Matter
by Paradigm08
Summary: Zutara oneshot. Zuko and Katara fight for what the want. Will they be accepted?


Well, this is surely a new one on my part. I've never written an Avatar fic, nevermind a Zutara. Any how, I got inspired by this once popular song. Key word: Once. I got a little side-tracked with this oneshot and I forgot about it when I got stuck on it. I guess you can consider this a song fic, but not really. I tried really hard, but if you wish to flame, by all means; Go right ahead. This is first timer so I hope you all approve. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also do not own Don't Matter by Akon.

* * *

Every night was the same thing after _they_ found out. It was meant to be kept a secret but she had another idea on mind and he didn't like to go against her wishes. Her eyes were so innocent when she gave him _that_ look..Something he was sure no one could deny. So he let her. He let her approach their hardest critic, praying and hoping for the best or at least some acceptance.

Of course he knew that it was going to be difficult. Ever since he joined them a month ago, the times with the members had been nothing but hard. They had found him in a pitiful time in the woods yet willing to struggle to fight. And when he said fight, he didn't mean physically with his enemies, he meant to keep moving on and survive on their own like they managed to do for months on end. His uncle had come down with something he had never witnessed before. His uncle, so close to him he could almost call him his real father, had tried to pass it off as a cold but when the fever and unnatural sweating hit, doubts were filling both of their minds. Vomiting was soon followed and yet there was no cure. He asked many merchants if they had any remedies for his sick elder, but none were able to assist him. It was a truly a pathetic state. His uncle was weak yet so was he for not being able to help him in time. It had only been a week before his dear uncle passed away right then and there in the woods. Personally, Zuko was convinced that being thrown out of his country until he caught the Avatar was the worst feeling, but he was wrong. Nothing could match the pain within him when he finally saw his uncle's eyes close. Emptiness filled his soul and heart and the feeling of his stomach finally dropping was a terrible ache. No...It was a _heart_ ache. He didn't have anyone left.

The Avatar gang eventually crossed paths with him. They felt their nerves react in every way possible way upon seeing the Fire Nation Prince, but Zuko noticed their eyes wander to the pile of dirt next to him. His pitiful body that was plopped in the dirt, his clothes finally teared and ripped in various spots, and his mind in a lost haze. He could never admitt that he was dependent on someone, but without his uncle encouraging him through everything as he once did, he felt everything wasn't worth it anymore. That is...until he started getting closer to her. He joined the gang without any fight, for the Avatar and his friends had felt strong pity for Zuko which was because they all knew the feeling of loss. Noone ever wants to experience such a pain as that. He watched day after day as they tried to comfort him. Noone could wake him from his eternal slumber that he created in his mind. They fought yet he yeilded. He didn't want to stuggle from the dark endless hole taking over.

It was her eyes that finally woke him from his state of mind that was taking over his whole being. She whispered his name over and over, gently shaking his shoulder. Her eyes were overwhelming him...They were an blue, reflecting the ocean color that crashed on the icey shores of her missed home. They reflected her emotions so clearly and he always saw the concern clouding those bright eyes. Her toned skin and dark brown hair only brought out her clear orbs more. It was enough. He started talking but only to her. He didn't trust the others and he never would. They were too...risky. The water tribe girl's, whose name he learned was Katara, brother was constantly nagging him every day. He kept saying something along the lines of, "Stay away from my sister, you fire nation scum."

As time passed and with Sokka's watchful eye around all the time, Katara and Zuko would come up with all sorts of excuses to leave the camp they made for Aang, Sokka, Appa, Toph and themselves. Katara would complain of hygeine and take off to take a bath while he would come up with some excuse like collecting firewood or a simple walk to go to the bathroom. Their meetings were getting frequent and they both knew that the others were getting suspicious. After some time, they stilled snuck off deeper into the woods just for the pleasure of being in eachothers arms and feeling eachothers lips descending onto their own. It was time to tell them.

As always when Katara confronted that hard critic, Sokka, Zuko kept in the shadows. This water tribe boy was getting more and more stubborn. This was the fifth day that Katara begged her brother for his acceptance for her love for Zuko, "Sokka, please! Is it so bad that I love someone?!"

"That's not the problem, Katara! It's the fact that you love _him_!" Sokka jerked his head in Zuko's direction to emphasize his point, "How could you stand that _scum_?!"

"Sokka...I'm sorry...It's just the way it is."

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

They were convinced that it was only Sokka that was the problem. Zuko and Katara soon learned that even Aang now had a small grudge against Zuko. To think such a happy-go-lucky boy could dislike someone so harshly. He didn't intend it, but Zuko couldn't help if Aang's little crush was taken away.

Zuko let Katara have her pick. She claimed that she wanted to handle Aang as well as her brother. The brother was understandable, but Aang was a little off with the whole situation. Really, Zuko knew that the young 'One-to-save-the-world" kid had something for Katara, but he constantly brushed it off as a crush and he was pretty sure the Avatar did the same. Both of their thoughts did a u-turn when it came to the confrontation. With those few words of Katara admitting everything she kepted hidden, the Avatar showed more then a little jealously for his kiddie-love being taken away. He was _crushed_. Days went on and on and yet the boy sat next to his flying bison, meloncholy feelings hanging in the air all around him. Zuko would watch the strikened boy run a hand through that thick white fur of Appa right before he drifted off into the sleep and cast longing looks at Katara. He...almost felt sorry for him...

"Katara...I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"What Aang? Do you mean me being with Zuko or falling in love all together?!"

"N-No! That's not what I meant! Do you really want to be with your opposite? It doesn't make sense...Being with the enemy is too much of a risk!"

"I'm sorry Aang..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I know how you feel and I'm sorry after all this time, I couldn't give you something back."

"I understand. I'm sorry too..."

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us don't get better_

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

He lied...Hell, he lied a lot! Zuko couldn't help himself when she would take his hands, sit before him, look up into his eyes, and ask him questions. One would have to agree when the love of your life asks you a question about wrong doings that you have commited in the past, you'd deny every single one of them just to stay on her side. The last thing he wanted was for her to start disliking him. After all the fighting they did for acceptance, he couldn't slip up. Not even once...

When she asked him if he ever robbed someone for his own well being, he only stared back at her. Katara would harden her gaze, finally sensing that he had, in fact, done something she would disapprove of. He would quickly avert his eyes and make up some answer such as, "No. Never." It felt terrible lying to her. He didn't like it, but he kept on doing it. Sometimes she would ask him things without even realizing the history behind the question. It would be one of those pop-up questions that came to mind while she was distracted with washing clothes. He knew she didn't intend on interogating him, but it was a major curiousity he learned she possessed. It was actually kind of cute.

Zuko's way of saying sorry weren't in the area of coming right out and saying it. In fact, he would do little things for her after he lied. He would leave her flowers to wake up to in the chilly morning after a night's worth of lying, do favors for her, make her laugh, or just comfort and pay more attention to her. He thought it made up for his careless mistakes but he learned that lying and trying to cover it up created more of a burden on his shoulders.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

Zuko kept a small check list in his mind and went over it everyday. Sokka was still in progress for the boy still held his ground about his dislike for the relationship of his darling sister. Aang was far to innocent and kind that he didn't even put up much of a fight. Who could forget his favorite? Good ol' Toph. He approached with a maximum of two steps before she responded with a wave of the hand, "Yeah yeah. I know the whole deal...Be good to the Queen, y'know? I'll kick your butt if you hurt her anyway!"

Make that two checks. Two out of three. Not too bad, but he needed that final check. Zuko hardened his gaze on Sokka who was currently poking the fire with a stick. That little bastard needed to give up sooner or later.

_Got every right to wanna leave_

_Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_Because the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall_

_Especially toward you_

_Puttin' girls before you_

_And they watchin' everything I been doin'_

_Just to hurt you_

_Most of it just ain't you_

_Ain't true_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me_

_And why I love you baby_

He didn't like it when the Avatar started getting on her good side. Aang would take the little opportunities when Zuko would go on a random rage. By accident, his anger would sometimes frighten Katara and she would slip away from him and leave for the Avatar's comfort. And let him tell you: that little brat loved it. Zuko would sometimes realize the meaning behind the Avatar's random and stupid arguements; it was to make Zuko slip up...and slipping up is what he did best. Zuko would watch when Aang would steal Katara over to the side and crack jokes and such just to make her smile...just for him and noone else. The young kid was rather greedy when it came to Katara and you know what? So was Zuko.

Zuko would wrap his caloussed fingers around her wrist and pull her into one of their hiding spots. He would proceed to slip his arms around her slender torso and bring her to him so he was pressing oh so seductivly just to make sure her mind was on him and noone else. He would press his lips to hers aiming to explode her mind in fireworks. This passion lighting up just between this heated kiss would remind her who she belonged to and what he was doing here in the first place.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

It was time to sit back and relax. Katara had finally gotten Sokka to give in. It was necessarily the way Zuko liked to see Katara win, but it turned out that it was the only way. Sokka aparently screwed up and told Katara that her love is messed up. It was clear that he didn't mean it, but it was a reaction out of blind rage. Sokka still didn't like Zuko, but to him, Katara's decisions and instincts counted more than his do. Katara broke down into tears and cried out that Sokka shouldn't be so arrogant and should accept her decisions. Zuko watched in triumph as Sokka walked to his sleeping bag and climbed in. Katara followed suit, but when Sokka turned over, she changed direction and headed over to Zuko in his shadows.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause I got you_

_Ooooh_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

He took her to her favorite place within the woods. The scenery was absolutely gorgeous and suited her almost too well. They sat together on a stream's edge, their legs dangling over the ledge, feet grazing the crisp water. The trees were lacking near the waters edge and there was no canopy of leaves so if one looked up into the sky, the hundreds of stars would leave one lost in a maze of thoughts and the view of the full moon was priceless in it's glory.

Katara swayed her legs back and forth gently, creating ringlets in the steady stream below them. Her head was leaned lightly on his shoulder and he sighed contently. This is why he liked her so much. She was calm and quiet. She was nothing like those obnoxious girls he met that were far too loud for their own good and couldn't sit still, not even for a moment. Zuko brought his arm behind her back and twirled her braid around his fingers.

He closed his eyes before resting his head on hers, taking in her sweet scent and spoke out, "Are you happy?"

Katara pulled away from him, twisting her body so she faced him squarely. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear from her face and looked at him in the eyes, "I thought it would be impossible...But I couldn't be happier."

It was that last bit that allowed him to play a small smile across his features. Zuko stretched his hand towards her, cupping her chin gently as he brought her closer. He watched in interest how she closed her eyes in instinct and he smirked. Perfect. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Upon feeling her response, he reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer. A moment like this could never be forgotten.

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

She's...

Perfect.

* * *

I'm not exactly the queen of grammar and spelling so if I spelt something wrong or what-not, I'm sorry. There really is no excuse for putting up an improper story so I hope you all enjoyed never the less. I'm sure there's a bit of OOC here but it was an experiment. I hope you all like it! Feel free to leave a review. I would love to hear how bad or good it was or whatever else! Thank you.


End file.
